Lost Puppy
by TFKpuppet
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a friend. It's set after the Avengers movie. Loki is back on Earth and has little to no powers. What happens when a girl finds him wandering alone in the park? Loki/OC OC is Tori Sono and belongs to bloodmoonwolf123 on If you think I should continue this story please review.
1. Chapter 1

Tori sat at a bench in the park not far from the Avengers Tower. She had her skateboard leaning up against the bench and her iPod blaring Black Veil Brides in her ear. Across the sidewalk from her was the skate park. Beyond the Tower the sky was darkening and she figured she had a good hour or two before it began to rain. Right as she was about to get up to leave, someone drew her attention. He seemed out of place and very familiar. In a split second she decided to follow him. She made sure he didn't notice her as she followed him over to a deserted picnic area where he picked up a long stick. He looked at it for a little bit before he swung it around as if he was fighting an unseen enemy. She watched him for a bit before speaking up.  
"You know that's a stick you're holding, right?" Tori asked walking up to him. She didn't mean to be rude but she was concerned that a grown man was swinging around a stick in the middle of a park. It was partially deserted but still.  
"I was pretending." Loki said in a low but strong voice, pointing the stick at her.  
"Pretending? I didn't think grown-ups could pretend." Tori said as she sat down on the picnic table closest to him. Loki consider this girl for a moment, she was young and looked to be in her mid-teens. Her hair was unlike any color he'd seen and her eyes were like a cold, dark emerald with a tiny hint of warmth hiding away inside.  
"So you're saying I can't pretend because I'm above certain age?" He asked her lowering the stick.  
"For grown-ups it's a very thin line between pretending and lying." She said as she hopped off the table and picked up a stick of her own. "And you look like you're lying to yourself."  
"You're just a child, what would you know." He said harshly.  
"I don't know much," Tori said as she swung the stick at him calmly. Loki dodged it and stepped away from her. "But there is one thing I do know. What's the point in picking up a stick if you're not going to use it."  
"What's the point in beating a child with a stick?" He asked her with an annoyed look.  
"Some people would argue that the answer to that is discipline." Tori said as she dropped the stick and picked up her skateboard. "I know for a fact you have nowhere to stay. So, if you want, you're welcome at my home."  
"I won't take help from someone who's way beneath me." Loki said angrily.  
"You've fallen so far nothing is beneath you. Mighty God or not, it's going to rain and you're gonna get wet." Tori said. "You can follow me or get a cold."  
"What kind of human offers their home to a stranger?" He asked as he set down the stick.  
"You're not a stranger, not really." Tori said she then turned to leave without hesitation. Loki waited for a minute to see if she would turn around to see if he was following her. When she didn't he quickly caught up to her.  
"Had to think about it first didn't you?" Tori asked, without looking at him. Loki said nothing as they walked towards the city.

"This is where you live?" Loki asked in disbelief as they entered the Avengers Tower. He was ready to run out at any moment.  
"Yeah, why, It that a problem?" Tori asked. "If you're worried about my dad don't be. He won't even look up from his work. Just let me do the talking."  
"And you're sure about this?" Loki asked. "I think it's fair to tell you that I'm a handful."  
"I'm sure I can handle it." Tori said as they got in the elevator. Once they got off, Tori motioned for him to be quiet.  
"Hey dad," Tori called to Tony who was busy working at a touch screen.  
"What's up kiddo." He said without looking away from the screen.  
"I found a...lost puppy." Tori said looking at Loki. "Can I keep it?"  
"Sure hon." Tony said still completely focused on the screen. "But it's your job to take care of it."  
"Thanks Dad. I'll be in my room if you need me." Tori said as she pulled Loki through the door that led to the hallway.  
"A lost puppy, Is that what I am to you?" Loki asked angrily.  
"Well it was that or 'Dad I found Loki in that pack can I have him?' and I'm pretty sure the answer would be no." Tori said as she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and lead him down the hall and into her room.  
"Am I to stay in your room?" Loki asked with a slight smirk.  
"You can sleep on the couch over there or I can tell your brother that you're here." Tori said as she put her skateboard in her closet.  
"Very well." He said as he lay down on the couch.  
As Tori slid off her shoes someone knocked on her door. Loki got up and hid behind the couch as she went over to the door.  
"I know he's in there Tori, open the door." Thor's voice boomed from the other side of the door. She opened it quickly and yanked him inside.  
"Not so loud!" She hissed at him, irritably . "My Dad doesn't know. How did you know?"  
"I saw you bring him in." Thor said "Now where is her?"  
"Right here brother." Loki said as he stood up from behind the couch.  
"That's some lost puppy you have there." Thor said to Tori.  
"You heard that?" Loki asked  
"Yes I did, Brother." Thor said with a smile. "It's quite funny."  
"So I can keep him right?" Tori asked.  
"Of course. Just not in your room." Thor said.  
"Then the empty one next to mine." Tori said. "He's my puppy and I'm supposed to take care of him.  
"Will the two of you stop it with that puppy business?" Loki said angrily. "I'm no lost puppy."  
Thor and Tori simply smiled to each other as Loki sat down on the couch and crossed his arms. Later on Tony and the rest of the avengers found out and were laughing and poking fun at Loki the whole night. When no one was looking, Loki slipped away and headed towards the room next to Tori's. When he got there she was leaning against the door. Finally had enough of them huh?" She asked. Loki simply nodded." Sorry, my fault really."  
"It's fine." Loki said not wanting to show her how angry he really was.  
"You know, " She began to say as she pulled out his spear from behind her. "As long as you stop lying to yourself, you won't be a lost puppy anymore."  
She handed his spear to him and quickly disappeared to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tori wandered out into the kitchen to find Thor eating of a huge plate of pop tarts and Loki trying to figure out how to use the toaster. She stood in the doorway for a minute to take in what was happening.

"Can you really not figure it out?" Thor asked his brother.

"Damn this pathetic mortal stuff." Loki cursed angrily.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked as she went over to Thor and stole a pop tart.

"I am attempting to use this device." Loki replied, clearly unable to handle the complexity of the looked at him for a second to see if he was serious. She then walked over to him, took his hand and used it to push down the a word she then put her pop tart in her mouth and walked away. Loki looked from the toaster to her ,then, just as he looked back at the toaster, the toast flew up and hit him in the face. Tori smiled slightly at him as Thor burst out laughing. As Loki bent down to pick the toast of the floor Tori slipped away to go find her dad. As she did Loki's eyes followed her.

"You like her, don't you?" Thor asked with a knowing smile.

"So what if I do? It's none of your concern." Loki said as he threw the toast away.

"Tori is too young for your games brother." Thor said, becoming very serious. "She is also Stark's daughter."

"Do you think that'll scare me off?" Loki asked. "You can't stop me from liking her no matter how hard you try."

Thor sighed and picked up another pop tart.

"And I do not like her." Loki mummbled as he left slightly annoyed. As He walked down the hall he saw Tori talking to her dad.

"Hey puppy." Tony called when he saw Loki. "Be a good little doggie and accompany Tori to school."

"Dad," Tori said as she reached up and patted his head. "grow up."

Tori then walked over to Loki and held out her hand to him. Hesitantly Loki took her hand in his own and as he did she smiled at him.

"Would you mind walking me to school?" She asked. Loki simply nodded and allowed her to lead him towards the elevator. Once they got outside Loki, feeling a bit uncomfortable, stayed behind her.

"This way." She said as she headed in the direction of her school. They were silent as they walked. Mostly because Loki had no idea what to say and Tori was content with the silence. After walking for a few minutes Tori began to hear something that sounded like a stomach growling. She looked over at Loki with a smile knowing it was him.

"Wait here." She told him as she quickly slipped into a small bakery. Not knowing what to do, Loki stood by the entrance and waited for Tori to come back out. When she did she was carrying a small box and a muffin.

"Here." Tori said handing him the muffin. "Eat this." Loki took the muffin reluctantly and looked it over three times as they began walking again. Hesitantly he took a bite of the muffin and was surprised by how good it was.

"What is this?" Loki asked as he took another bite.

"It's a muffin." Tori said. "Pretty good for pathetic mortal stuff, huh." Loki eyed her suspiciously as she smiled at her use of his own words. Suddenly ,though, her face became serious and she looked up at him.

"You should just ask for someones help if you don't know how to do something." Tori told him as they turned a corner. "I get that you're frustrated and angry at the world, but pride can be a bad thing." Loki looked at her with a smile that she found really cute.

"And you'd know all about pride wouldn't you." Loki said referring to Stark.

"I know all about arrogance too." Tori said as she punched him lightly.

"Oh?" Loki asked in a playful tone as he raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did, with a father like that."

"Dad's okay, you just have to get used to his humor...and his sarcastic nature." Tori said as her school came into view. Loki saw her demeanor change as they neared the front of the building where a large amount of students were hanging out. He watched her as her eyes scanned the crowd. Eventually they rested on a small group of three who stood off to the side of the schools front steps. She waved at them before she turned to face Loki.

"Friends of yours?" Loki asked, Tori nodded in reply and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for walking me." She told him. "Will you be able to find your way back?"

"Do you doubt me?" Loki asked.

"No, New York's a big place...then again, Stark Tower's pretty tall." Tori replied.

"Tori!" One of her friends called. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah," Another said. "We'll be late!"

"Go." Loki said reluctantly. He didn't want her to go to 'school' all day. He'd have no one to talk with, besides Thor, but he didn't really want his brother's company.

"Alright, before I go I have some rules for you." Tori said. "No killing, no fighting, and absolutely under no circumstances are you even remotely aloud to let my dad know you have your spear thingy. He doesn't know I gave it to you." Loki eyed her cautiously. She sounded serious enough but her smile was throwing him off and he detected a slight sarcasm to what she said.

"Very well." Loki said. "I will abide by these 'rules' of your."

"Good. See you later." She said before she ran off to join her friends. Loki watched them go inside before he turned to leave. He walked back the way they had came before he stopped and simply used his magic to transport himself the rest of the way.


End file.
